


Transmutation

by twilight_flower



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_flower/pseuds/twilight_flower
Summary: Reflections from the Guardian of Time on the power of the Silver Crystal and how the form of "Sailor Moon" is a place in it to exist after Serenity.
Kudos: 2





	Transmutation

**T** here was fighting. Numerous. Harassing. Heartbreaking. Struggles against others, yes, and sometimes against ourselves - which was perhaps even more difficult. Battles where we put everything we had and everything we were on the line, always pushing us a step further beyond what we thought were our limits. We then came out changed, adopting new forms, while remaining identical to ourselves, faithful to our first essence. Transfigured each time by her, by the luminous force of her star and the overwhelming power of her love, which we seemed to rediscover each time. And there was something primordial towards which we were all reaching out, like a response to a beginning of the world song. A desire so powerful in each of us that some crossed the galaxy in its entirety to come and admire this radiance - or, prisoners then of this haunting temptation, of a corrosive wanting, greedy for this lack of, to try to seize it. Just like the Earth, our promised land, a paradise that we had to protect.

The Silver Crystal. The power of miracles. In her heart, _hers_. Our princess first. Our queen then. Our friend, basically, which is an eternal surprise and unspeakable joy to me. Holder of this treasure, which in my eyes is only the crystallization of those that she carries within her - better yet, something that has occurred to me over time: that she embodies in her very flesh. Our common hope, the most beautiful light there is. Love, in its purest form.

**F** or a long time, I wondered about this piece of wonder, and what it could arouse in all of us. On his own metamorphoses, to him, beating heart of all our dreams.

Its primary function is defensive, curative, beneficial; it is a creative and regenerating energy, a very rare thing in our galaxy, and all the more precious as it can act on all life without any distinction. It is not made for attack or to hurt others; that, in a way, would go against its very nature. At most it can repel, in reaction with an intention contrary to its substance. Because if in the past it could have been very temporarily stolen from us, never, oh never, have I seen it activate in foreign hands, steeped in malicious intentions - even from Small Lady, yet a direct descendant. of the royal family, she had to free herself from her shadow and discover herself for the light of the Crystal to welcome her in turn and transfigure her. Like a test of courage. A form of rebirth, so that she can flourish in turn. As was the case with her mother, through the countless centuries that have separated her different existences.

It is why, I think, the capacities of Sailor Moon rest above all on the purification. Because if as a Serenity, she no longer shares with her warlike form these offensive capacities, she has in return a much stronger potential, a power beyond measure - because she is entirely directed towards this first manifestation of the Crystal, fully focused on it, in perfect resonance with his energy. She transmutes, purifies, animates. She exalts life itself, from the smallest flower to the brightest star, with surprising sweetness from such power.

And _her_ , yes. She is still known today as Tsukino Usagi; identity that she cherishes of all. The one where his innocence is probably best expressed, hence this preference. And yet, it is multiple. Her form is not double but quite triple: simple young woman, warrior and finally sovereign. An imperceptible division as they complement each other and refer to each other to compose this new existence which is hers, but which is proving to be important. It must have really happened, I think, when the Millennium Kingdom collapsed. The very instant her life stopped - time seemed to freeze for a freezing second and I heard a fracture, like the sound of a mirror being shattered. When it all fell apart, yes, she intentionally fragmented herself, and diminished, to allow herself that freedom, to give herself that choice in the future that awaited her. She almost denied herself in doing so. Perhaps this is why the reincarnation of all of them has been so long, even for me who watches over Time itself. This was the time it took to recover from their trauma.

And finally be reborn as a warrior, hiding from all and oneself her memories and responsibilities of her former existence. Free to be her, without any constraints, perhaps? That was my first idea. Despite this, however, "Sailor Moon" exists and can fight. How is it done? Why did this happen? I had the opportunity to exchange a few words on this subject with her, during this new life - a life of peace, which left room for such questions. I wanted to hear his own thoughts from his mouth. She was smirking a little off when I broached the subject with her. She didn't mind, but I saw her left hand tighten imperceptibly on her skirt, while the other brushed off an imaginary dust.

Because, she said, she hadn't wanted to relive such wounds. Because, she added, she wanted to free herself from the terrible guilt that had devoured her when she saw everyone she loved fall in battle without being able to come to their aid. She had been a pampered and protected princess - and when her memories came back, she knew she had blamed herself, somewhere, for this form of weakness, this dependence. It was a mark of confidence somewhere, yes, she was well aware of it; however, she had discovered a deep desire to be able to intervene, too. Be the one who protects and not the one who is protected. Because she didn't want others to be hurt for her sake or her fault, even if it was beyond her control, and the Senshi had always accepted their role knowingly. An acceptance that was done with joy, because they love her and only wanted her happiness, too. But it had taken a long time for her to recover from these losses and the terrible feeling of helplessness she felt. Millennia, yes.

The trauma of their deaths had been such that this will had surpassed everything else, marking er mind forever, profoundly altering the Silver Crystal - and that imprint will be found on her daughter and on her daughter's daughter, as well, today and forever, probably. This is why her awakening in this new life was so special, this is why her power manifested this time in a new form and that she became not the Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom but rather Sailor Moon, the vigilante working for love. To no longer have to witness, helplessly, such a spectacle again and to be able to shed only helpless tears - though, she added maliciously, it was her tears that had led to the return of the Crystal. To be able to be active, participate, give yourself the chance to change the order of things on your own.

**T** hat is why, too, she is fighting now, and while she can, always on the front lines. May she not hesitate to subject her body, even her heart, to the worst torments. Because, in her logic, the sufferings she experiences are so many pains that others will not have to undergo. From her beloved to her friends, including complete strangers and even to her enemies ... She embraces all of this in the same movement, with the same love, being all too aware of the pain of losing loved one. Because she is capable of such an empathy. So it is for Love, once again, that all this has been done. That she made this choice to truly become herself, in front of someone else. Her choice, indelible. That of exaltation by suffering, of an alchemy bringing to a degree of perfection and purity far superior to that of gold, capable of redeeming its less perfect brothers.

This is why in the end, yes, the entire galaxy as a whole was ultimately saved.


End file.
